


One Hundred Reasons

by WhisperingKage



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred reasons Leah Clearwater is who she is today. One hundred reasons she why she acts the way she does. One hundred reasons… Series of drabbles, oneshots, and snippets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

 

* * *

A seven year old Leah sighed as she sat around her house and looked out the front window with bored eyes. Her dad had some of his friends over, some of which she had never seen before, and they were all talking and laughing at boring old adult things. It was really boring!

She blinked as her younger brother ran through the house smiled at her and then ran back outside. Well at least someone was having a good time. She scrunched her face up in annoyance. It wasn't fair. She was the only girl on La Push and it sucked. Everyone else was a stupid boy and thought that she had cooties. She huffed.

Morons.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She blinked and turned to her left a small blush on her face when she noticed that she was no longer alone in the living room. There in front of her was a boy, around her age, and he was smiling at her. "Er, I don't care." He nodded and sat down on the couch.

They sat in a semi uncomfortable silence both fidgeting as the laughter and voices from outside reached them. They both blinked when Leah's mom entered the room, a young boy behind her, and smiled at them. "Oh there you two are! I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and introduce you all. Leah the young boy sitting next to you is Sam and the one hiding behind my leg here is Jacob." All three youngsters smiled timidly at each other.


	2. Fairy Tale

**  
**

* * *

I remember when my farther would tuck me into bed when I was a young girl. He would always read me a story whether it be Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, or Rapunzel. But of course my favorite was Little Red Riding Hood. My father was always amused, I didn't know why back then but now I do and even I chuckle at the irony it.

Even to this day when I look back at it I always used to want to be little red riding hood. She was so brave entering the forest all by herself. The fact that she cared about her grandmother enough to do it knowing there were wolves in the forest made me feel warm inside. Either way I wanted to be her when I was younger. Not Cinderella or Rapunzel I wanted to be little red riding hood. I even asked my mom make me a little red riding hood costume for Halloween one year.

The sad thing is that I'm not her. I would never be her. I was not the heroine, I was the bad guy. I was the big bad wolf.


	3. Insanity

 

Leah sighed sadly as she sat on first beach, she had been waiting here for over an hour. She glanced around the diming area, it was October thus not that many people were crazy enough to come out to the beach save for her and a few select others. As it was she was glad she was alone, she was always alone, it gave her time to think.

Thinking was a doubled edged sword though because she always found herself thinking of the same old things, of the same old feelings, and of the same bastard of a man. Her eyes dulled at that thought, Sam. That one name held so much meaning and so many emotions behind it that it was insane. Then again she had been called insane before, maybe she was? If she was that would explain the nightmare her life had become.

Yeah, that was right. She was insane and that's why Sam had left her. There was no other way to explain why she was a 'werewolf', why she no longer had a cycle, why she was constantly forced to battle leech after leech. Yes, it made perfect sense. She was insane and that was why her father and everyone had left her.

It would also explain why  _he_  too had left her out to dry, it all made sense now.

She was insane.


	4. All That I Have

**  
**

* * *

Sam looked away from Leah as she gaped at him her mouth hanging open a bit.

"Sam…you…you've got to be kidding. Right?" Her voice was slightly hysterical yet he didn't reply. He merely gazed out towards the window where his Emily was waiting for him.

Leah quickly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her, her heart felt like it was in a vice grip. This  _had_  to be a horrid nightmare, there was no way her Sam was dumping her…and for her cousin! No. No!

"Sam!" She winced as he looked at her, no through her and she had her answer. Her veins flooded with anger, hurt, and betrayal. She slapped him, hard, and ignored the stinging pain in her hand, he didn't even flinch.

"You bastard! How-how could you? With  _her_?" She was hitting his chest with each word that slipped out her mouth.

"I gave you everything that I had and you do this?Why? I love you! Please. Please don't do this." She sobbed as she sagged against him, her anger and body giving way, as he gently lowered them both to the floor.

"I'm sorry Leah but I love her. There's nothing I can do. I'm so, so sorry." She pushed him away from him and curled in on herself burying her head in her knees.

"Please. I love you Sam…I gave you everything… _please_  don't go."

He looked away from the mess that used to be Leah Clearwater and felt disgusted that he didn't feel  _anything_  as she sobbed and begged him not to leave. He was a monster.

"I'm sorry Leah I really am." He quickly walked out of the room and shuttered as she threw something against the door. It shattered and he winced as she screamed after him.

"I gave you everything I had!" He squared his jaw as he walked away from her and the life that he could have had but now never would.


	5. Blood

**  
**

* * *

I never thought that I would miss  _it_. And by  _it_  I mean my period. I know, doesn't that sound weird? I, Leah Clearwater, would give anything to have another period. Bloating, cramps, crabbiness and all that wonderful jazz included. Why? Because it would mean that I'm still female. That I can still have children…I can't.

At first when it stopped I was confused. I hadn't been with anyone since Sam…so I wrote it off as stress. I mean I was having a very stressful year, well two years….but still I ignored it. The weeks went by and nothing. I talked to my mom about it and she was worried I didn't want to make her worried so I promised to go to the doctor. That was the biggest mistake of my life.

They ran tests and all that jazz…I can still remember the doctor's solemn face as she sat me down. She looked so forlorn I thought that maybe I have cervical cancer or something.

If only.

It was worse…I was barren.

I couldn't have children. When she said it I felt like someone had punched me in the gut, and trust me I know what it feels like, I couldn't breathe. I started panicking and the doctor had to give me a relaxant. The rest of the visit was the doctor asking me questions, ones that I couldn't answer truthfully, and then I was sent home.

I will never forget the drive home, I had to pull over two times because I couldn't see though my tearful eyes. I will always remember the worry on my mom's face when I entered the house looking like shit. God, my mom looked like I had killed her puppy when I told her.

Over time I came to accept it as much as someone could, I was the bitter  _barren_  harpy of La Push, but even now every day I wake up I check for a spot of blood on my crisp white sheets and every time I see nothing but starch white I die a little on the inside.


	6. Childhood

**  
**

* * *

When I think back on my childhood five people come to mind. My dad, my mom, my brother, Sam and Jacob. The first three are logical, hell even Sam was logical, I gave him five years of my life, but it does surprise me that Jacob is on the list. I mean yes, our parents were very close for many years. They still are, well the ones that are still alive and we were there for each other when we lost our respective parents.

Yet, here I am twenty two years old and still surprised that Jake, that little stringy awkward little boy, still comes to mind then I think back. I guess I only find it so weird because when I think back he  _was_  a small stingy awkward looking little boy. He was a mama's boy and he was always trailing behind after her and his older sisters. It was annoying back then but I would rather have that awkward little boy back then the man he was forced to become.

I hate seeing him act like a grown up when he is only sixteen. He has had so many things thrust on him, they all did, but he had it harder then most of them. He was their pack leader, he was responsible for all of them and she found it ludicrous. He was a teenager he should be out with Seth and they should both be going to the movies or watching porn. Not fighting vampires and all the other shit that was thrust on all of them.

She knew it was useless to pine after the good old days when they were children running around the Rez terrorizing their parents and anyone else they happened across. But honestly she really didn't give a fuck anymore. Everything that she knew, that they knew, had been torn apart all because of fate and it was bullshit. Children should not be forced to fight battles let alone ones that were not their own. Stupid fucking Bella Swan.


	7. Flowers

**  
**

* * *

I was never a 'girly girl' I was the tomboy of the family. Hell Seth was more girly then me and that was saying a lot. I used to run towards the scary looking dog, I used to run around the woods, I used to pick up the spider, and I was the first to jump in a muddy puddle after it rained. So of course I was never one for flowers, I thought they were stupid, over rated, overpriced, and they smelled too much. They were glorified weeds.

Yet, as I stand here in the doorway of my house dressed in a dark green summer dress, with my hair brushed and pulled back into a half up do, and makeup on my face I was in awe of the bouquet Sam was holding out before me. It was and always will be the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I reached out a semi shaking hand, trying my best to ignore my parents watching us from the living room smiles on their faces, and took them from him.

"Thank you Sam they're wonderful." He blushed lightly as our hands touched and offered me a small boyish smile, the one that made me fall for him, and nodded.

"Not as beautiful as you." I blushed.

After that we talked for a few more awkward minutes, my father was in the back ground trying to look scary as my mother admired the bouquet of flowers she had put in a vase. I smiled happily a blush on my face as I waved goodbye to my parents and left on my first date with Sam Uley. This was going to be the best night of my life, I think I might fall in love with him.


	8. Hero

**  
**

* * *

Leah glared at the cheeky looking little shit that called himself the leader of their newly made and self proclaimed pack. "Excuse me? Did you just order me to make you a sandwich?"

He didn't back down from her glare and she had to give him points for that. "I didn't order you. I merely suggested you make me one because you love me oh so much."

Her glare intensified and she huffed. "Fuck you Black."

He grinned charmingly, she could see why the Swan girl was still hung up over him, and leaned back against her counter. "Wow Leah I knew you liked me but I didn't know you wanted me. And to think I only came over here for a sandwich."

She crossed her arms across her ample and slightly heaving chest. "Get out."

He merely smiled and shook his head no. "Now is that any way to treat your alpha?"

She snorted. "I don't give a rat's ass now get out. If you want someone to wait on you hand and foot go find the Swan girl." She smirked as he winced in mock pain.

"That's low Leah real low."

She merely arched an eyebrow. "I care why? Now get out." He sighed and pushed off her counter. She smirked thinking she had won but blinked when he walked over to her and stopped mere inches away from her.

"Not until I get my sandwich…or you admit that you think I'm hot."

She rolled her eyes, God how old was he? "No."

He grinned and leaned closer to her. "I've got all the time in the world what about you?"

She glared at him and tried to push past him but he merely blocked her path. "Move." Her voice was strained with anger and annoyance. Unlike him she did have somewhere to go, not that she wanted to go, she had to go.

"Nope." He popped the P as a small evil grin appeared on his face.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you promise to go away if I make you a sandwich?"

He nodded. "Yup."

She glowered at him as she grabbed the bread and two in one peanut butter and jelly jar. She quickly and harshly made him a PB&J sandwich, which she shoved into his grinning face as she left the room a smirk on her face and a bounce in her step.

He grinned as the sticky mess slopped off his face and landed on the ground with a wet plop. He shook his head as he watched her practically skip her way towards Sam's house, in a much better mood then before, for the her bridesmaid dress fitting. The things he did for his Beta.


	9. Food

**  
**

* * *

"Jacob Marie Black!" Her angered voice echoed throughout her small neighborhood. Jake himself jumped and let the bag of Doritos fall from his hands to land on the floor. He laughed lightly as he met her angered glare. "Good morning Leah." Her glare intensified.

"Good morning my ass! What have I told you about doing this shit?" He laughed lightly as he bent down to pick up the half eaten bag of chips. "Um…to call before I show up?" He had to resist the urge to laugh as she crossed her arms under her tank top covered breasts. Even though she was the harpy of La Push she was still hot.

"No Black. I told you not to eat my fucking chips! So you better get your ass to the store and buy me a new bag!" She glared at him darkly as he shoved another handful of food into his mouth. "But Leah~ I'm a growing boy!" Her gaze darkened. "Go  _now_." Her voice was deadly calm, she was entering Kick ass Leah mode, and he knew better then to mess with her when she was like that. So with a sigh he pushed off of her counter and walked out the door to go buy her more chips.

He grumbled under his breath as he walked down the steps of her porch. "Not like you need any more damn food." He laughed loudly as she let out an aggravated scream and ran for the hills.


	10. Dying

**  
**

* * *

Death. Death was a word that no one wanted to hear,  _ever_. Yet here she was wishing for it. Wishing for it to wrap her in its cold arms and take her to where it had stolen her father away to. Yes, she knew it was morbid, that it wasn't healthy to think like this but she didn't give a fuck. She was tired, oh so tired. Tired of glares, whispered words behind her back, pity full glances, rumors, and everything else that came with being a bitter jaded ex.

She was tired of having to constantly buy new clothes because she was never fast enough to kick them off before changing in anger. She was tired of having to cut her used to be long black locks so that they never fell past her chin. She was tired of hearing everyone's thoughts about her, about Sam and Emily, hell about  _everything_. She was tired of being a monster.

She was tired of it all and she was pissed no livid that she would have forever and a day to deal with it. At least until the Cullen's left, which wasn't going to be anytime soon, or until she left. Like she could, she was bound to these lands, to her people, and to her pack. To leave would to be turning her back on all of them, she was to prideful to do that. So instead she wished for death and she almost had it that day back on the battle field but no Jake had to save her. He took away her only chance to be free. The ass, she would never forgive him.


	11. Addicted

* * *

She knew it was wrong, that it was sick yet she couldn’t help it. She loved to rile up Jake, to piss him off, to get him angry. To see that vein in his forehead throb with anger as he glared hatefully at her. She knew she should stop, stop egging him on, stop making him mad, stop making him hate her. Yet she couldn’t she was like an addict, always saying she would stop yet was unable to.

Arguing with Jacob Black was her drug and she was hopelessly and gleefully addicted to him and his anger. She just hoped that his anger never _truly_ turned into hatred yet in the back of her mind a small voice whispered that she would be fine with that as well, so long as he paid attention to her.


	12. Eyes

**  
**

* * *

Dark brown almost black.

Shining with love and adoration.

Full of promises of a lifetime of love, of a happily ever after.

All for her.

Those were the eyes she wanted to remember so badly, that she did remember every night in her dreams. Eyes full of love, full of promises and all for her. There was a time when she could get lost in his eyes. When she saw herself reflected in them, when she was his world.

Now those eyes only held those kind of emotions for her, her own cousin, and when they looked at her they were full of pity, regret, and…at times they were void.

She hated it, hated him, hated them, hated everyone and that only made it worse.

People used to look at her and smile they would say to themselves: "Oh, what a bright young woman. She has her whole future ahead of her. I heard she's engaged to Sam Uley, they're such a cute couple. I can't wait to see their kids."

Now when they looked at her their eyes will filled with pity, disgust, and the usual hate. Now the whispers were mean. "She's the bitter harpy of La Push. Her anger was okay at first but now look at her. A hollowed out angered shell of who she used to be. It's such a shame."

It pissed her off yet she knew it was all true. She hated it when their eyes were on her, when his eyes were on her yet the eyes she hated the most were the ones that looked her back in the mirror.

What used to be bright hazel green eyes full of promise, hope, and love were now dull hollowed out voids. They looked broken, like she was deep down, she had bags under her eyes and looked like she had been aged beyond her years, like she was always tired. She was. God knew she was, so, so tired yet she couldn't stand the pity filled looks.

So she filled her eyes with anger and hate, if only to hide the hurt broken girl that was looking out from them. It had been so easy to turn tears of sadness into glares of anger, so, so easy that when she looked at herself in the mirror she no longer knew who was looking back.


	13. Stars

**  
**

* * *

I smiled as walked through the forest my hand clasped in Sam's. It's hard to believe we've been dating for a month, every date felt like our first, it has been the best month of my life, minus the teasing from Seth, and I happily look forward to the many more that are to follow. Though I will admit I'm worried about when fall comes around. I'll be a freshmen in high school and he'll be a sophomore. Will he still want to be with me? Will he be swayed by a girl his age?

I was worried, I didn't want to lose my Sam, yes my, I loved him and I wanted to be with him forever and a day. Yet, I was afraid to say it out loud, I knew he liked me a lot but did he love me like I loved him? I didn't know and I was to sacred to tell him I loved him only to have him not love me back. God, I sounded like one of those teenagers that sits on Opera all day talking about how she feels insecure.

"Leah?" I blinked and blushed when I realized Sam was looking at me in concern and that we have stopped walking, my house was within seeing distance, and looked up at him. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought." He smiled and squeezed my hand lightly. "Not thinking about another guy I hope." I smiled at him. "Oh yeah totally." I laughed lightly but he didn't and I stopped. "I was just kidding Sam." He offered me a small smile and I knew he was still a bit upset. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Sam, I was just kidding." He wrapped his arms around me and hmm'd.

"It wasn't funny Leah." I merely nodded in response. "Sorry." I smiled as I looked up at him and almost gasped at the amount of emotion in his eyes. They were a dark chocolate brown and seemed to pull me in. I gulped lightly as he gazed deeply into my eyes, his head inching closer and closer to mine. I could feel my heart beat against my chest. Was this it? Was he finally going to give me my first kiss? I licked my lips as he leaned down and captured them in soft sweet kiss. I slowly let my eyes slide close and saw fireworks behind my eyelids.

The kiss lasted no longer then a few seconds but to me it felt like a lifetime. I blushed as he pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine. I offered him a small shy smile as he gazed loving into my eyes. "I love you." The words came out calmer and full of more confidence then I was feeling. Inside I was high on my first kiss and fretting my first confession of love. Yet without missing a beat he smiled and kissed my lips lightly. "I love you to Leah. Forever and a day." That was the first time and last time I ever saw stars when I kissed someone and it was the day I sealed my fate.


	14. Pain

**  
**

* * *

Leah felt the painful stitch in her side as she pushed herself harder and faster. It was a refreshing pain that she hadn't felt since changing and the fact that she did fell it now meant that she was pushing her body  _way_  to hard. Were shifters were built differently than humans, they were made to run after and kill vampires so as her side throbbed in pain it meant that she was pushing it past the limit.

She knew it wasn't healthy that one day she would push it to hard or wander to far away from the Rez that a rouge vampire could get her. She didn't care, running had always been her escape route when life was to hard for her to handle.  _Always_  and her life being torn apart and thrown on the ground for Bella Swan to stomp on counted as to painful for to deal with.

She stumbled lightly as her knee buckled under her and she had to stop and lean on a tree to catch her breath. She loved this feeling. Her legs ached, her lungs burned, and her body dripped sweat. It was such a relief to feel this pain. It kept her from feeling the other pain that coursed throughout her being and that was all that mattered. With a light groan she pushed away from the tree and began her long jog back home relishing in the pain that tore at her body.


	15. Eventually

**  
**

* * *

They say time heals all wounds. Well I'm still waiting. My mom says I'll get over it, over you.

 _Eventually_.

I wish I could. I doubt I will ever truly get over you. Truth be told I don't want to. I don't want to forget, to get over it or you.

But it might happen eventually. Even I don't know I don't want to but we all know what you want and what you get are two very different things.


	16. Horror

She had never noticed it until right now, as she looked at his broken form, how similar her and Jake were. There he sat on her mom's old beat up couch, his huge form making it look that much smaller, his head in his hands. His shoulders were slumped in defeat and an aura of sadness and gloom seemed to ooze out of him.

It was easy to guess why he looked so miserable it had been two days since Bella's wedding. In all her years she had never seen him so down. In the past he would bounce back like a rubber ball, sure he would mope about for a few days but then he'd be back to his usual self. Yet there he was wallowing in a sea of hurt and despair.

She knew that feeling all too well but to see Jake sitting there, it sacred her. Jake was the strongest person she knew, not that she would admit it, and for him to have a total breakdown…how would she be when it came to Sam's wedding? Would she be worse? Would she be better?

She had no idea and it scared her because as she looked at Jake she saw a vision of herself and it horrified her, so with shaky steps she backed out of the doorway and ran. She ran like the coward she was with sheer horror and shame filling her person.


	17. Past

They say the past is the past and it should be left there. Well…I call bullshit. My past comes back to haunt me every single fucking day.

Every smile.

Every touch.

Every kiss.

Every I love you.

They're all burned into my mind. Memories that will never fade. Memories that haunt me every single second of the day.

Truth be told I want them to. I'd rather live in the past then deal with today.

To see you hug her, smile at her, kiss her, tell her you love her.

You can keep your today and your future.

I'll stick with the past, when I was happy.


	18. Mischief Managed

She grinned giddily as her fingers curled around the stick in her hands, the darkness of the movie theater hiding her gleefully smile. One that had been hidden behind a bitter bitch faced for far to long. She glanced to her left, not really seeing his face as the credits of the movie started.

Yet she knew he was looking back at her a grin of his own on his face. She felt him nudge her arm and with a gulp and a 'why the hell not' attitude she stood up in the theater, him by her side, and raised her fake want pointing it at the screen and yelled out. "Mischief Managed!"

She laughed as a few others stood up to join her and turned to her companion a giggle escaping her. Even to her own ears it sounded foreign. "Thanks Jake…this was a good idea…even if you are a secret Harrytard."


	19. Kick in the Head

It was like a kick in the head. The day she found her cousin and her boyfriend making out on her mother's couch.

Unexpected and it hurt like hell.

She had been running late for a date with Sam, because of her dear little brother and Jake, and as she burst through that door ready to explain and apologize her world came to a complete halt.

They sat there on the couch intertwined like lovers, like they had done it before, and stared at her like deer caught in headlights.

Her words died on her lips as a weird strangled gasp escaped her. She didn't know what to do or say, the pain and shock was to much for her so she backed out of the door away from  _them_  and ran. Her world crumbling with each step.


	20. Magic

It was supposed to be breath taking and Cinderella like. It helped young girls overcome their problems and led them to their happily ever after with their prince charming.

Well…

She had been cheated.

Magic ruined her life in so many ways.

It took away her happily ever after, her prince charming, and her family.

She was a freak now. The only female shifter, a barren one at that, and bitter as fuck about it. So as far as she was concern Disney could kiss her tan ass. Magic sucked and they were jerks for lying to thousands of little girls with each new sappy love fest movie they came out with.

Liars.


	21. Words

Words were meaningless to her now. So many promises spoken and easily broken. He promised her forever, a happily ever after.

Her dad promised to walk her down the aisle, be there to spoil her children.

Her mother said she loved her dad.

Sam gave her happily ever after to her cousin.

Her dad was dead.

Her mother was married to her dad's best friend.

Words meant shit to Leah, not anymore.

Even so they still hurt when directed at her, she was not deaf. She heard the rumors, the nasty nicknames. They did hurt, a lot but in the end it wouldn't really matter because they were…just words.


	22. Mirror

Leah hated mirrors, because they didn't lie. She could put on her bitter jaded ex mask when with her pack. She could pretend that every time he held her it didn't hurt, it just made her sick to her stomach. She could pretend she didn't feel that pull towards Jake even though he was in love with Bella fucking Swan.

She could pretend to be so many things.

Yet when she looked in the mirror it all came crashing down.

There was no strong woman staring back, no bitter ex, no bitchy self assured woman.

Just a broken down sad, pathetic little girl wondering where her happily ever after went, and she  _hated_ it.


	23. Waiting

Leah Clearwater  _hated_  waiting. With a fiery burning passion and he  _knew_  it.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she glared at the door. He was half an hour late.

_Half a fucking hour._

She knew she should have turned him down, listened to the small voice in the back of her head. He was no good for her, he would hurt her just like before. But no~ she had let him wear her down, using his boyish charm to get her to agree to this one, and by the looks of it last, date.

She glared at the door as it was thrown open and he stood there a small smile on his face and a handful of weeds in his hand. She merely crossed her arms under her breasts and gave him  _the_  look. "Jacob Black you're late."


	24. Panties

Jacob Black blinked as he held the black lacey thong in his hands. It was so flimsy he was sacred he would rip the thing if he held it the wrong way. He tilted his head as he fingered the panties surprised as hell to find them in  _Leah Clearwater's_  draw. He had been sent by said woman to grab her some clothes. She had come across Sam and Emily making out in their old 'lovey dovey' spot and had changed.

The wedding was drawing ever closer so she was on edge even more than usual, and spacey. The fact that she forgot to carry extra clothes with her was a testament to that. Yet, she took it upon herself to take it out on him. Like it was his fault she was stark naked and hiding behind a bush.

With an impish grin he shoved the lacy thong in his pants pocket and grabbed her a shirt and pair of shorts. Fully intending to ask her about the sexy thong.


	25. Proposition

Leah Cleatwater raised a skeptical eyebrow at the young man across from her. His normal happy go lucky smile was replaced by a fine thin line. His deep brown eyes were serious and burned into her.

All in all he did _not_ look like the Jacob Black she was used to.

"What are you smoking Black?" She blinked as he ran a hand through his short black hair and sighed.

"Leah just say yes damnit." He had a light flush on his cheeks, making him look cute. Not that she would tell him.

She crossed her arms under her breasts but sighed, knowing he would not let up. He was like her, stubborn as hell.

"Fine, I'll go on  _one_  date with you. That's it."


	26. Need

She blushed as he pressed into her, his hands on her waist slowly creeping up to cup her breasts. She gasped as he grabbed them, kneading them as he kissed her neck whispering vows of love as he ground into her.

She needed him, craved him, and wanted him. Wanted to be one with him, to be his.

She kissed his chin and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I need you Sam, make me yours." With that she let go of herself and let Same Uley take her virginity, knowing they would be together forever.


	27. Lock and Key

Leah smiled as she fingered the key in the back pocket of her blue jean shorts. Loving the way its outline felt pressed against her fingers. The minuscule weight of it felt so much heavier then it was. Then again it was more than just  _any_  key, it was the key to Sam Uley's house and in turn the key to his heart. He had trusted it to her and she would live up to his trust, after all one day it would be the key to their house and their happiness.


	28. Stalker

She knew she had a problem, she could hear the whispers. She knew they all thought she was a stalker. That it was unhealthy but she wasn't ready to let go of Sam, her Sam. Even though every time she saw him he was with  _her_ , smiling with  _her_ , laughing with  _her_. Loving  _her_.

Emily, her cousin, her best friend.

It hurt so bad yet she still followed him wherever he went. Lurking there in the shadows, watching, hurting, and learning to hate him, her, them…herself…


	29. Poison

She knew her hate was like a poison to her pack, it ate away at the bonds that were supposed to bind them. Made them distance themselves from her, yet she could not help it. Like a rattle snake she had no control over the venom that pulsed within her. The hate she had, the hurt…it was just there and it seeped into everything she touched. She vaguely wondered if one day they would cut her off like a diseased and poisoned limb casting her away to rot by herself and stew in her own poison. 


	30. Sick

Leah hated being sick, she loathed it. It made her feel weak and needy. She turned into a little girl when she was sick, calling for her mother to help her with everything.

What she hated even more was being home alone while sick, she was practically pathetic, laying there in her scrubs under her blankets whining and moaning about every little thing.

Not even Sam could put up with her when she was sick.

So here she was sicker than a dog waiting for her mommy to get home.

“Damn Clearwater you look like shit.” She blinked at the boyish voice and turned blurry eyes to her doorway a blush creeping up on her face.

“Shut up Black, what do you want? Jerk, I’m sick go away.” She whimpered as he tossed a wet rag over her face and heard the rustling of bags. “I’m here to take care of your ass beta.”

She huffed as she pulled the rag from her face but nodded, her heart beating a bit faster. No doubt from the fever.


	31. Future

If there was one thing Leah Clearwater was damn sure of, it was her future. She would graduate high school in a year and then move in with her high school sweet heart Sam Uley. He would work at the local store while she went to online college to be a vet. Then in about five years they would wed and have children and everything would be perfect. She knew this because they had planned this out many a night while just laying in bed holding each other.


	32. What If....

“Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Bella had never moved here?” Her voice was low and sullen as she gazed at the flower in her hand. He cleared his throat as he shifted next to her, his gaze on the trees surrounding them. “Sometimes…” He trailed off lost in his thoughts.

A life without Bella and the blood suckers…a life without turning into shifters…a life without imprinting….a life with Leah Clearwater….

She chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah me to, but what if’s never get us any where…now you should get going Uley you don’t want to miss your own engagement party do you?” With that she pushed off from the tree behind her, crushing the flower in her hand and let it fall to the ground next to her.

Sam Uley sighed as he watched her walk away from him a small throb in his heart which was quickly replaced by joy at the thought of his fiancée Emily. With a smile on his face he walked in the opposite direction of Leah all thoughts of what ifs and maybes forgotten.


End file.
